


Stargazing

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [8]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koyashige goes stargazing - or at least one of them does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

The dark seemingly boundless sky stretched on endlessly as countless dots pinpricked it's black canvas. The stars, some larger, some smaller, shined brightly and under them, a cool wind blew gently to the music of the crickets.

"Aren't they beautiful Shige?" Koyama whispered, staring upwards in wonder. It seemed almost as if he had stars in his eyes as well.

"Koyama, there are insects here." Came the irritated reply.

"But the stars Shige, the stars!" Koyama protested.

"Are dead millions of years ago, unlike the things that keep landing on me." Shige snarked while whacking his arms frantically.


End file.
